<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respect by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771297">Respect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac'>Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part of "Maybe Not", this time from Kylo's POV.</p><p>The triangle of unrequitedness strikes again, this time with TLJ!Reylo as addition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Phasma, Phasma/Ben Solo, Phasma/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren respected Phasma - that couldn't be questioned. </p><p>He valued especially the fact that she, unlike Hux </p><p>-- that ginger snout --</p><p>was always keeping calm and she never let anyone think she's a feeling creature, not a passionless droid-like being performing its activities just because it had to. She achieved total impersonality without abandoning her real name for the sake of a serial number, what was admirable from a certain point of view. The sick ideal of the ubertrooper.</p><p>That was said (well, minus pejorative remarks... besides, he simplified his words to the praise of her professionalism) by Kylo, when the Supreme Leader Snoke suddenly asked him, why he treats Phasma and Hux in so drastically different ways.</p><p>-- it was an exceptional situation: only Kylo and Phasma were talking with Snoke then, Hux was supposed to come later --</p><p>After finishing his speech, Ren noticed that the woman turned her head towards him. The rest of her body language didn't reveal anything, she didn't speak as well, closing all her thoughts and emotions below the armor.</p><p>What could she deduce from his words? At that moment it was impossible to tell.</p><p>Anyway, after that conversation Phasma started talking with Kylo about strategic issues more often,sso she did with volunteering to perform the same tasks as him. That was also the time, when Hux started sending him even more hateful glares - and when it comes to the ginger's attitude towards Phasma, he seemed to be completely forlorn everytime he saw her.</p><p>And so the unprofessional moron fell in love with a professional so proud that she wasn't able to express her romantic feelings (if she really felt anything like that). Kylo Ren couldn't say, if he found it more tragic or rather more pitiful. He didn't perceive romantic love as something negative, but he had no desire to feel it for Phasma.</p><p>---</p><p>When he was informed that they found her remains, he felt nothing.</p><p>He just thought bitterly that - after being rejected by Rey - he should wear an impersonal armor and bury all his emotions under the mask as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>